ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Moore
Chris Moore (born January 19, 1984) is an American professional wrestler most recently under contract with PrYde Wrestling Federation. He is known for his speed and technical wrestling style that he compliments with an expansive arsenal of aerial moves that he has developed over his eight years as a professional wrestler. He is accompanied to the ring by his ex-wife Stefanie with whom he has recently re-united with. Promotions Wrestled For *PrYde Wrestling Federation (PrYde) Current *Xtreme Wrestling Federation (XwF) *Veenstra Championship Wrestling (VCW) Background Information Chris grew up in the Los Angeles suburb of Thousand Oaks, California. Chris attended Westlake High School and led the Warriors to four consecutive state high school football championships as a wide receiver and defensive back. Chris also participated in the school's baseball program and captained the school's wrestling squad. By all accounts he lived a great life. That all began to change when his dad, who was employed by the global company 3M, received a large promotion that required him to move to the companies headquarters in St. Paul, Minnesota. The promotion forced Chris' father to move the family before Chris and his younger sister Kali could finish high school. Upset over the situation, and not wanting to move, Chris ran away to live with his uncle Scott. After calling his brother Scott convinced him to let Chris' live with him and finish out his high school career. Relieved, Chris began to focus in on his senior wrestling season. His record was flawless aside from one loss to three-time state champion Darrell Vasquez. However, Chris would exact his revenge in the state tournament and prevent Vasquez from winning a fourth consecutive state title. With only seconds remaining in the match Chris scored a two-point take down to complete the come from behind upset with a 3-2 win. Following the match Chris was approached by a man who revealed himself to be a regional scout for the Xtreme Wrestling Federation. Chris liked what the man had to say and after graduating high school he went into training to become a professional wrestler. While in training Chris met a man who would become his trainer, friend, and tag team partner, Norman "Neon" Zheng. Under Neon's guidance Chris' technique became more refined and his natural skills and instincts began to take over. He blossomed as a rookie and he grew into one of the most popular superstars in the country. The XwF went under and Chris landed in VCW where his success continued. However, the promotion didn't last long and Chris took a break from the professional wrestling scene. He enrolled at Minnesota State University, Mankato in an attempt to move closer to home and reconnect with his family. While there Chris continued his football career and set Division II records for receptions, receiving yards, and touchdowns for a season and career. He also met a young woman by the name of Stefanie who would become the love of his life and eventually his wife. After graduating from MSU, Mankato, with a Bachelor's Degree in Kinesiology and a minor in Sports Medicine, Chris returned to the professional wrestling ranks when he heard about a new promotion based out of Minnesota, and that promotion was called PrYde. Chris again was successful in his endeavours but PrYde went through growing pains and Chris went through some relationship trouble. This led to Chris taking a break from the professional wrestling world again. He went off the grid, but rumor has it he participated in some underground MMA promotions. He has since returned to PrYde. Championships and Accomplishments *'Xtreme Wrestling Federation' **Millenium Champion (1) **Tag Team Champion (List of Tag Team Champions - 1 time) - with Neon (1) *'Veenstra Championship Wrestling' **F**k the World Champion (1) **World Champion (1) *'PrYde Wrestling Federation' **Evolution Champion (2) **Unity Tag Team Champion (List of Unity Tag Team Champions - 1 time) - with Black Jack McGraw (1) **PrYde Rumble Winner (2008) Finishing and Signature Moves Finisher - ''K.O.S. (R.K.O.)'' '' '' Signature 1 ''- Run n' Gun (Spear)'' '' '' Signature 2 ''- Past, Present, and Future (Triangle Choke Hold)'' '' '' Entrance Theme - "Break" by Three Days Grace The lights in the arena die down and the eery undertones of "Break" by Three Days Grace begin to sound throughout the arena and the fans rise to their feet in anticipation. The undertones pick up as a guitar rift hits shortly followed by a drum intro. The fans clap along with the beat until a simple whistle blows and pyro shoots out from the stage. Chris Moore rushes out from behind the curtain and the fans nearly blow the roof off of the arena. Chris stands at the top of the ramp looking back towards the curtain as the lovely Stefanie struts out onto the ramp. She grabs a hold of Chris' arm and together they make their way down the ramp. Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen approaching the ring accompanied by Stefanie, from Stillwater, Minnesota, weighing in at 204 lbs... Chris Moore! Once at the base of the ramp Chris rushes forward and slides under the ropes as Stefanie walks over towards the stairs. Chris separates the rope for her before running to the opposite turnbuckle and pandering to the crowd. The lights return to the arena as Chris steps down and joins Stefanie in the center ring where she shows off her man. Category:Wrestlers